parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Panda
The giant panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) is universally admired for its appealing markings and seemingly gentle demeanour. A member of the bear family, the giant panda is a robust animal with heavy shoulders and a distinctive black and white coat. Most of the body and belly of the giant panda are white, contrasting sharply with the black ears, black limbs and shoulders, and black patches over the eyes. The male giant panda is slightly larger and heavier than the female. The giant panda has a relatively large head and large, muscular jaws, while its molars and premolar teeth are wider and flatter than those of other bears, allowing it to grind bamboo. This species is also unusual in having a ‘thumb’, which is actually a modified wrist bone that enables the giant panda to dextrously grasp bamboo stalks. Roles * It played Joe in Fantasia/2000 (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile in Asian Animals, Inc. * It played Grenda in Gravity Falls (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Madge in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Orange in Asian Animal Illusion Gallery Giant-panda-shutterstock_86500690.jpg Panda (WBB).jpg giant-panda.jpg Panda_lunlun_ZA_8142-b.jpg Panda, Giant (Mulan).jpg|Mulan (1998) Fantasia 2000 Pandas.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Giant_Panda (Wild Kratts).png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) TWT Pandas.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Giant_panda (Blue Fang).jpg Panda (Animal Jam).jpeg PPG Panda.png|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) JEL Panda.png Simpsons Panda.png|Homer vs. Dignity (2000) Celebritites-internet-cute-sneezing-panda.png CPatP Pandas.png SS Secret Squirrel Panda.png|One Ton (1993) IMG_7571.JPG IMG_7572.JPG IMG_7573.JPG IMG_7574.JPG IMG_7575.JPG IMG_7576.JPG IMG_7578.JPG IMG_7579.JPG IMG_7724.JPG|The Newcomer (1938) Cats Don't Dance Panda.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) IMG_7779.JPG|The Little Panda Fighter (2008) IMG_7781.JPG IMG_7782.JPG IMG_7828.JPG IMG_4637.PNG IMG_0625.JPG IMG_0627.JPG IMG_8025.JPG IMG_8026.JPG IMG_8027.JPG IMG_8028.JPG IMG_8071.JPG IMG_8076.JPG IMG_8215.JPG IMG 8006.JPG IMG 8019.JPG IMG 8018.JPG IMG 6497.JPG IMG_8950.JPG IMG 2103.PNG Duck Dodgers Panda.png IMG_9736.JPG FOTPpandas_1093240042-000.jpg|Father of the Pride (2004) Giant.Panda.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125866.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Panda (Youda Safari).jpg Screenshot_20180121-201657.png Zootopia-China-Panda-Anchorman-disney-39527794-500-398.jpg Bao_Bao.jpg Photo703.jpg Endangered Animals.png|Mother Earth Tunes Panda.png Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Leapfrog Elephant.jpg TeaserPanda.jpg What Do Pandas Orangutans Rhinoceroses Elephants and Gorillas Have In Common.png Po Panda.jpg Panda T71.jpg Ranma Panda Bear.jpg Le-panda.jpg Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (with two sabers) (one blue).png Panda in Hamtaro.jpg Stanley_Panda.png|Stanley (2001-2004) WoZ Pandas.png.jpeg download (15).jpeg th (26).jpeg The Elephant The Rhinoceros and the Giant Panda.png Totally_Spies_Panda.png Tapir Elephant Panda.jpg Yokai Watch-Panda.jpg Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (pajamas).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (swimsuit).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (with a pistol).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (with two sabers) (one blue and one white).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (with two sabers) (one blue).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (with two sabers) (one white).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe) (with two sabers).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (swimsuit).png Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pajamas).png LBB Panda.png Le-panda.jpg JungleBunch Panda.jpg Warthogs Gorillas Elephants Lions Giraffes Kangaroos Pandas RabbitsRaccoons Cheetahs Chickens Zebras Okapis Rattlesnakes Spiders Snails Turtles Alligators Crocodiles Bees Baboons Vultures and Ostriche.png Extinct vs Endangered.jpg Panda (ANA).jpeg GDG! Pandas.png Batw_024_pandas.png 973C8935-720A-4992-8C4F-CE135CA5BBBC.jpeg 791905D5-D997-4473-8F52-55C494460141.jpeg PPG (2016) Panda.png|PPG 22016 Star_meets_Giant_Panda.png|Star & the Giant Panda Mai Ling the Giant Panda.jpeg MV5BMTQxMDk1NTI0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzMxNTQ2MjE@._V1_UY268_CR87,0,182,268_AL_.jpg Evan Almighty Panda.png Kappa Mikey Pandas.png Giant Panda WOZ.png Don'tBreaktheChina screencap3.png Giant panda switch zoo.jpg MMHM Panda.png Asia-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) Panda T7.jpg|Tekken (1997/2018) Screenshot_20190211-125231.png Screenshot_20190211-125639.png Screenshot_20190211-125645.png Screenshot_20190211-125853.png Giant-panda-wildlife-park-2.jpg San Diego Zoo Panda.png PC280037.JPG Jumpstart firstgrade the teddy bear tea panda bears mouse hamsters geese pigs.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile Sidney Panda.png Books Dexter's_Lab_Comic_Pandas.png EF3D097B-F941-47B3-8F3E-38761DB734B2.jpeg 6B2F9DE1-8FD5-4CD2-99C0-CFA5182341E2.jpeg F057C56B-1B05-465A-981D-34574337D907.jpeg BF6B0486-987F-471A-B7CB-1463CBF41F81.jpeg 8C40464F-92C1-4896-98ED-384CC190342D.jpeg 3ACD476E-2EAA-4103-ABC8-8741720F2FE1.jpeg DF1AD165-EACF-4DD7-B793-57DC6C08C718.jpeg A48EE90E-DE1A-4B8B-A1C0-E024ED657293.jpeg 79DCE0FC-83FC-4293-B6AC-D28A8AF45926.jpeg ACB8D4D8-0E35-4F20-AEB2-BC553EB71BF9.jpeg 940A1B67-54EF-4069-8250-E2ED58AD807A.jpeg 953D0988-80A9-4F17-8A50-BF5FD489EAE8.jpeg 10BB29E9-8BF6-4ABD-BECE-73C7A91C05C3.jpeg 2BE23179-238F-495D-A6A4-2B6F6CE7B34F.jpeg 486320C1-4DF6-49FF-A1FF-80591C8B4E92.jpeg F43BC1F4-5486-4548-90CB-73F5DC049BDD.jpeg 6580300C-C05A-4C0C-9122-97F322A8C512.jpeg 67CCF6C1-E1FB-4B7F-80B1-E0C2688E52C4.jpeg 06E22848-27A2-4292-9E37-62A38385F264.jpeg 3D06D222-7B7C-4EBB-8B75-A0E29EE71F6B.jpeg 61F0D5B9-FA70-40AB-93C4-530B694D6C1E.jpeg BA86762F-3C63-43A4-8038-6FFB477EC751.jpeg 37C1CFDC-24D3-4EDA-9B14-9B3ECEE6F3D2.jpeg 259E2B7C-6B28-4231-81AD-DD2E6B6ACF50.jpeg F40080FF-E171-4D15-8A92-EDFEC0FD5C8D.jpeg F2DFE51C-1C12-4461-A784-F22A968FE2B6.jpeg 376F631E-9356-4831-A9BE-624D6A34F835.jpeg 4A5608A4-A0D1-414F-BEA4-6032FCB27B1E.jpeg CD751F8C-1DC3-4A0D-9758-97DF1F2186EC.jpeg 1BAE3258-7082-40D9-AAEC-81B12968295D.jpeg BBC159AE-F711-4B50-9AFE-C315BD80DBE4.jpeg 69B1BA0A-A412-4B7A-A3F3-6A6FA40A480D.jpeg 1E05EDD9-3ACD-4684-848B-B20247730837.jpeg D5E2D321-13C4-463C-A335-C7265DBECCC5.jpeg E916C64B-CB11-4A49-9435-E5D91B8761C7.jpeg 0E3B39C4-44FA-4E08-ADC9-0E6169964532.jpeg See Also * Brown Bear * Polar Bear * American Black Bear * Asiatic Black Bear * Sloth Bear * Spectacled Bear * Sun Bear * Red Panda (Sorry, no relationship.) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Bears Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:The Little Engine That Could Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Born In China Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Shirokuma Cafe Animals Category:Skunk Fu! Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Terrytoons Animals Category:The Little Panda Fighter Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Ubisoft Pets Animals Category:Andy Panda Animals Category:Pandas Category:Aardman Animals Category:Poona TV Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Hero: 108 Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:P. King Duckling Animals Category:National Zoo Animals‎ Category:Memphis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Toronto Zoo Animals‎ Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals‎ Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Vídeo Brinquedo Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Characters Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Panda Bear, Panda Bear, What Do You See Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Creature Features Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Awesome Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Bold and Bright Black-and-White Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Totally Spies! Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:World Wildlife Fund Animals Category:V For Vanishing Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Counting Zoo Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Show Dogs Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda World Animals Category:Vulnerable Animals Category:Tekken Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Ueno zoo animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Quarto Books Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals